Scarlet Rose
by lorry11109915
Summary: Cadence and Shining's daughter, Scarlet Rose, meets a dragon named N. She also meets Prince White Crown, Prince Blueblood's son. Both boys fall for the alicorn princess. Who will she chose? I don't own anything but the OCs.


Attention, gumdrops! In my very first fanfic, "Double Chaos", you'll notice that Shining Armor and Cadence had twins. This is an AU, so... just, like, forget about those twins whenever you read this.

Also: I got the idea of pairing a pony with a dragon from 1.) DisneyFanatic2364 and 2.) a video on YouTube called "Shine - Animation" by Greyskee [p.s. it was awesome!]

Okay, I'll hush now. Enjoy!

* * *

A white alicorn filly ran down the hall of her castle in Canterlot. She had a hot pink and light blue, slightly curly mane and a blue and pale yellow tail. Her name was Scarlet Rose. _Princess _Scarlet Rose. Her mother and father were Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.

The reason she was running was that her aunt, Twilight Sparkle, was coming with her friends to visit. She had almost made it to the door leading outside when she heard a voice say, "Princess Scarlet Rose! You come back here and finish your magic lessons!"

Scarlet turned around and saw her teacher, a unicorn named Bass Spell, walking over to her. "Please, Ms. Spell? Can't I go see if Aunt Twilight is here?" she begged.

Bass Spell led her student back to her classroom. "I'm sure she'll be here soon. Don't worry, Princess Scarlet, you'll get to see her." she assured the filly as they entered the classroom.

Scarlet Rose sat down at her desk and tried to practice her magic. She could only levitate small objects a few inches into the air at the moment, but, in all fairness, she was only a filly. Scarlet moved a few books in the air until her head started to hurt.

"Now, it's time for your flying lessons with Daytime Breeze." Bass Spell told her. Scarlet brightened up at this news. Daytime Breeze was a sky blue pegasus with a dark indigo mane and tail.

Once she got outside, Scarlet took a quick look around for her aunt while she walked. _Maybe, she's just running late._ she thought to herself. She reached the small flying track Shining Armor had built for her just as Daytime Breeze was landing from a quick practice fly. "Hey, there, Scar!" he greeted. Scarlet let the castle staff and her family called her by any nickname they could make from her name. "Let's get started." he said.

Scarlet was a skinny filly, a trait she gets from her mother, so when she flies, she loses control of her wings. Instead of her wings being to small for her body... they were a bit too big. Daytime Breeze had similar problems as a foal, so he was chosen to help her.

The first practice they did everyday was wing stretching. Next, they would practice flapping their wings. "Alright, let's try doing some actual flying today." Breeze suggested. The small filly flinched. "A-are you sure?" she asked, worried. He nodded. "Don't you want something to show to your aunt?" he asked. This made Scarlet nod with determination. Then, she look at him with scared, violet eyes. "You'll catch me if I fall, right?" she asked. "Of course, Princess." he assured her.

While they flew, Daytime Breeze kept a safe distance near the young alicorn so he could catch her if she lost her balance. While Scarlet was flying, she saw a royal carriage stop by the gates. Then, she saw her aunt, Twilight, and her friends come out of it. "Aunt Twilight!" she called, flying at full speed to Twilight.

Twilight looked up and felt her niece fly into her, tackling her in a hug. "Scarlet! Where- how did you-?"

"I flew! Did you see me, Aunt Twilight?! I flew, all by myself!" Scarlet beamed as she hugged Twilight harder.

As the Mane 6 and Scarlet walked in, they were greeted by Cadence and Shining Armor. "Mommy! Daddy! I flew! all by myself!" their daughter said excitedly. "You did? Great job, Scarlet." her father said, giving her a hug. Cadence hugged her next.

"So, Twilight, what brings you to Canterlot?" Shining Armor asked his sister. Twilight took out a letter. "Princess Celestia called for us. Is she available?" she asked. Shining nodded and led them to the throne room.

Princess Cadence looked over at her daughter. "Come on, Scarlet. I have someone to introduce you to." she said. Scarlet followed her mother, wondering who she was going to meet.


End file.
